


The Devil's in the Details

by Awrya, Tildaaafanfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTS concert, BTS x Haikyuu!! Crossover, Bullying, Depression, Faaaar too much angst, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Homophobic Language, Insecurity, Iwazumi sighs a lot, Japan, M/M, Might add more tags later, Non AU, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Some Fluff, Volleyball, i guess, trigger warning, very much crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awrya/pseuds/Awrya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tildaaafanfiction/pseuds/Tildaaafanfiction
Summary: "The devil is in the detail" -  a catch or mysterious element hidden in the details, meaning that something might seem simple at a first look but will take more time and effort to complete than expected.Oikawa is BTS biggest fan.So when he sees that BTS is having a concert he knows that he just has to go.He tells Iwa-chan about it, but in just a few hours it seems that the whole volleyball trainingcamp knows about it. And some of them decides to tag along.There's just one problem; he hadn't planned the following events at all.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfic that my frend (|-/) and I are going to write together. Please tell us your thoughts about this! :D

2013

 

"We need to do what?!"

It had only been one month after they had finally debuted with their group BTS, and their album 2 COOL 4 SCHOOL. Their company, Big Hit Entertainment, was already requesting them to do things, but Yoongi already knew that this would happen. It was the life of an idol.

"Why do we need to do that?" Taehyung exclaimed from where he was sitting on the bottom on one of the bunk beds.

"The reason they want us'" Namjoon, their leader, crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh before he continued, "to learn Japanese is because they think it could be of use when we want to communicate with Japanese fans in the future."

"If we even get any fans over there." Jimin muttered under his breath.

"Don't say things like that!" Jin, their oldest, scolded and slapped Jimin's arm.

"Sorry hyung." Jimin muttered as an apology and slumped back against the wall he was sitting against. Yoongi didn't say anything. He just sat there, quiet, not saying a thing.

"But what if he's right?!"  Taehyung stood up and soon both Jin and Jimin stood up as well and their voices became higher and higher.

Yoongi blocked out their voices after a while. He didn't even have energy enough to listen. He was just tired, so, so tired and their arguing didn't make things any better. He looked over at Namjoon, who looked just like Yoongi was feeling, if even worse. He had dark under eye circles  and he looked tired, so extremely tired. Yoongi could not even imagine how hard it would be to be the leader, to make sure his group didn't fuck up, to make sure that they didn't do anything bad. Namjoon looked like he wanted to say something, but every time it looked like he was about to say it was almost like he got lost in his thoughts again.

After a few minutes of even more bickering and Namjoon not saying anything, Yoongi decided that he had finally had enough.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET YOUR LEADER SPEAK."

Everyone stopped and everthing became quiet.

"Sorry Namjoon." Jin apologized and Taehyung and Jimin muttered out a small apology as well and the three of them sat back down on the bed.

Namjoon looked at Yoongi, shocked. After a moment, when he had recovered from the shock he muttered something that sounded like "A Japanese teacher will be coming tomorrow." before he left the room.

Yoongi sighed and laid down in his bed, too tired to deal with anything more. He closed his eyes and just before he fell asleep he heard Taehyung whine,  
"I still don't understand why we have to do this."

But how could he know that all the Japanese he learned from those Japanese lessons would really pay of in the future?


	2. It's nice to be lost once in three lifetimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The devil is in the detail" -  a catch or mysterious element hidden in the details, meaning that something might seem simple at a first look but will take more time and effort to complete than expected.
> 
> Oikawa is BTS biggest fan.  
> So when he sees that BTS is having a concert he knows that he jus put has to go.  
> He just tells Iwa-chan about, but in just a few hours it seems that the whole volleyball trainingcamp knows about it.  
> And some of them decides to tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooo, from Awrya cause she wanted me to write that <3
> 
> Hope you like the first chapter.
> 
> Please comment if you have any questions or things like that <3

2015

 

They were at training camp with some of the volleyball teams in Tokyo. Their coaches had decided that, without asking their teams, they were going to go to a training camp. And when he and the team finally found out about it,  it was just two days left before they were supposed to leave. That wasn't the best thing ever, since he needed quite a bit of time to decide what clothes he should bring. He wasn't going to complain too much though. He hadn't seen some of his friends from the other teams in a while. 

First they were going to play against Karasuno.

The game was going great so far. They were leading with 1-0 since they had won the first match and right now, the points said 18-15. Only a few points more, and they would win.

 

.°.°.°.°.

 

They ended up winning. He wasn't really that surprised though, Karasuno still had a lot to learn. So, while his team cheered, the other team got to run some laps around the gym. While they did that, Oikawa sat down on a bench and pulled up his phone from his bag.

Nothing had really happened. He needed new, interesting friends. Or, at least, ones that at least pretended to be. So, he went onto Twitter and scrolled through his feed. While doing that, he somehow accidentally retweeted something. Having no idea what it was and silently cursing, he went to his profile to see what it was. What he saw made him nearly stop breathing : it was a tweet from BTS, his favorite K-pop group of all times. The tweet said they were going on a tour. A tour to Japan.

 

It was like the word had stopped and Oikawa had to look away from his phone and try to remember how to breathe. When he managed to get oxygen again, he looked back. They were going to Japan... 'Oh well, good for th-...'

Wait. They were going to Japan. He lived in Japan. Oh. OH. 

He almost started crying. And laughing. Because one, his favorite band was going on tour in his country, starting in Tokyo, where he was at this moment. Second, he forgot which country he lived in.

He jumped up and ran over to where Iwaizumi was standing with his back against him, scaring him in the process.

"IWA-CHAN!! OH MY GOD YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS!!" 

Slightly embarrassed that he jumped three feet into the air because of Oikawa of all people, Iwaizumi sighed. "What do you want, Shittykawa?"

Putting a hand over his chest and making a fake hurt expression, Oikawa answered with a "so mean, Iwa-chan!" And then, "BTS IS COMING TO JAPAN!! CAN WE PLEASE GO TO THEIR CONCERT?!" while totally forgetting all about Iwa-chan calling him "shittykawa." 

Iwaizumi looked at him, and, upon seeing the hope in his eyes, sighed again. He knew how much Oikawa loved that group, and he had to admit that they weren't so bad. They were actually pretty good, so it occasionally happened that he listened to them on his own free will. He sighed. Again. How much can you sigh before people started to worry?

"If you pay for the tickets. And please, try to not embarrass yourself. Or me."

Not expecting it to happen, he almost jumped three feet into the air again when Oikawa jumped up to hug him too fast and too violently, they both fell when Iwaizumi lost his balance. Oikawa was practically crying, and he was shaking with excitement while mumbling a mantra of 'thank you's and 'yes, of course' into his chest. Iwaizumi patted his head and quietly told him to calm the fuck down. 

While violently prying Oikawa away from him, he couldn't deny the fact that he kind of enjoyed hugging him. He never in a thousand years thought that he would think that. 'Oh yes you did. Don't deny it." a voice from the back of his mind said. He ignored it, though, in favor of trying to get Oikawa away from him.

"IWA-CHAN I FOUND TICKETS AND IT'S LIKE THE LAST ONES SHOULD I GET THEM?"

And, for the third time that day, he got scared. Then he sighed. "Fucks sake, Oikawa, shut up and go buy them then. Now let me get up."

It took 0.2 seconds for Oikawa to look sad, mumble a "Sorry, Iwa-chan..." and move out of Iwaizumi's lap where he had somehow ended up, to look just as happy again and saying that he'd do that. But it was still 0.2 seconds. 'Sadness doesn't fit him at all.' Iwaizumi thought silently while staring at the retreating back of the setter.

 

Iwaizumi sighed. 

 

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

 

A few days later, it was the day. When Oikawa woke up at 04.00 am he had too much energy to fall asleep again, but was too tired to actually get up. But even so, he went up to take a shower. When he was done he looked at the clock and saw that it was only 04.30 am. That was one of the fastest showers he had ever taken. Except those after Volleyball, of course. No one liked locker rooms. So, he figured he might as well take his time choosing his clothes for the day.

It took him two fucking hours. But the result was nice. He looked at himself in the mirror, but was rudely interrupted by a growling stomach. So he went downstairs to get breakfast, and even though he tried to sneak, the stairs creaked. It was kind of an old house, he supposed, where he and the rest of the team lived while they were at the training camp.

Looking in the fridge, he found almost nothing edible. At least nothing he felt like eating. So he decided that a sandwich would be the easiest thing to make at this point. And so he begun. 

But, nothing good lasts forever, it seems. Because in the middle of the sandwich-making, he dropped the bread and the piece of shit just casually rolled in under the table. Now he just felt like a failure. He just stood there, looking at the floor where the bread had fallen to it's dramatic death for 2 solid minutes.

Collecting himself, he decided to go after it. So he dove in under the table in his hunt for the lost slice of bread.

"Shittykawa, what are you doing?"

In his hurry to get out from under the table to look at the intruder, he hit his head on the edge of it. He cursed silently. Great. Now he had war injuries too. If anyone asked about it, he would say that he was a lonesome but brave soldier in the Great Sandwich War. Finally looking at the other person in the room, he saw Iwaizumi standing there with an arched eyebrow.

"Iwa-chan!! Don't scare me like that! And, to answer your question, I was searching for my bread. I dropped it and it rolled in under the goddamn table."

Iwaizumi just sighed and left the room while mumbling something that sounded suspiciously much like 'oh my fucking god'. It was too early for this.

Oikawa just looked up when he heard Iwazumi leave the kitchen and then he went back into the battle against his now sworn enemy, the table

This wasn't Oikawa's day at all. He was already done with this day, and now he didn't feel like eating at all. So instead he settled for a cup of tea, because tea almost never betrays you.

Unless you're Oikawa, apparently. This couldn't get any worse.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

 

"Namjoon come on, you need to get up."

He slowly opened his eyes and tried to get used to the brightness. When he finally did, he saw Seokjin standing beside Jungkookand trying to wake him up. But the kid slept like a log and was nearly impossible to wake up.

"Can you go and wake the others up?" Seokjin asked, still trying to shake Jungkook awake.

"Sure hyung." Namjoon sleepily answered. Then he dragged himself out of bed and just pulled on the first clothes he found in his suitcase. It didn't matter what he wore now, he was going to get dolled up before the concert anyway.

"Oh, and tell them they want us down in the lobby in ten." Seokjin called after him and Namjoon just nodded, still trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

 

Ten minutes later they were done and ready in the lobby. 

Namjoon saw Hoseok and Seokjin share a short kiss before they all steeped out and started to walk over to the van, that was parked just a few meters from the doors of the hotel. 

They were fans outside, though not many. But Namjoon had expected it to be like that. He told everyone to hurry up and they quickly walked over to the van. But just as he was was going to close the door he realized that one member was missing. Yoongi wasn't in the van. He saw him just standing there with all the fans that had gathered outside the hotel, around him. Namjoon could see how uncomfortable Yoongi looked with all the fans screaming 'oppa' around him. So he hurried over to the group of fans and took Yoongi by the arm and dragged him over to the van. 

A few minutes after the van had started Namjoon leaned over to whisper in Yoongi's ear if he was okay. Yoongi just nodded and replied with a quiet "I'm okay" but Namjoon knew better.

So he took Yoongi hand in his a gave it a squeeze, then he let go of it. Ignoring the little butterfly's in his stomach as cliche movies liked to call it.  
.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

 

"OH MY GOD."

They were finally in the area where the concert was going to take place. Oikawa's mind was blown as soon as he saw the crowd that was present. There weren't any direction where you couldn't see at least 3000 people. He suddenly remembered that Iwaizumi didn't really like giant groups of people like this. It was a random thought, but it seemed important right now, and when he looked at the boy in question he felt a sudden need to protect him from... probably nothing, but it still felt very important. "Uh, we could go over there, if you'd like." He pointed to the toilets, where there was only a small amount of people. Iwaizumi nodded.

They hadn't gotten that far when they heard a familiar voice.

"OIKAWA! IWAIZUMI!"

Looking around, they found that the owner of the voice was none other than Sugawara Koushi, who was waving at them excitedly while grasping Sawamura Daichi's left arm. And behind them was the rest of fucking Karasuno. And even some people from the other teams like, Lev and Bokuto.

"HI!" Oikawa waved back at him while the guys made their way over to the two. But before they got to say another word, Oikawa felt something tugging at the back of his jacket. Looking behind him, he saw Iwaizumi looking slightly distressed. Oikawa nodded in understanding, and mentioned for the others to follow.

When everyone had gathered, they started talking. The concert itself didn't start for another hour, because they had been what they thought was early. But apparently 3 days earlier was early when you're talking about a concert.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" 

"We heard from a little bird that BTS was coming to Japan, and thought that we could tag along." Tanaka said, while looking pointedly at Iwaizumi who didn't understand what he meant.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

.°.°.°.°.

The concert ended as soon as it started. That's how it felt, anyways. Oikawa was definitely not crying when they went up on the scene. Or when they were on the scene. Or when they were done. Nope.

They were talking about going to a restaurant after, because both Hinata and Nishinoya was complaining about their growling stomachs. And at this point, Oikawa wouldn't say no to food.

Though before they could do that, Oikawa said that he needed to use the toilet. He told told the others to wait for him and take care of Iwa-chan while he was gone, which they promised to do. He didn't know if he should trust them or not.

 

When he was done, however, they were gone. So, trying to find them, he got lost. He was definitely blaming Sugawara for this.

After a while, which couldn't have been much more than 10 minutes, he ended up somewhere he had never seen before. He had gone through a door, and then he was here.

Suddenly remembering that he had his phone, he picked took it out from his pocket and frantically tried to type a message to Iwaizumi. He kept walking though, and just as he hit send he collided with someone. Looking up, ready to apologize, he had to just stop.

Because Oikawa Tooru, the prettiest setter of the pretty setters, the captain of Aoba Johsai, a massive fan of BTS, had just walked straight into Jin. Jin, as in Jin from BTS.

Trying and forgetting how to speak, he tripped over words and Now he definitely had to say something. Struggling to remember, he thought of the few Korean classes he took a while ago. How did you say 'sorry' in Korean again?

"J-joesonghamni...da?" It came out more like a question, but he guessed it would work.

He was very startled when Jin chuckled slightly and said, in Japanese, "It's fine, honestly. And you don't have to speak Korean, I understand Japanese as well."

Now it was Oikawa's turn to chuckle. "Oh, I'm sorry." Then he almost wanted to smash his head against a brick wall repeatedly because he realized who he was talking to. "Oh. OH. Oh my god, I am so incredibly sorry it wasn't my intention at all I was lost and I tried to find my way back but then I ended up here and-... where is this even?"

"This is backstage, and I honestly have no idea how you got here considering the security in this place. But I could help you back if you'd like?"

"Oh you really don't have to do that. I-I think I can find my way back on my own, but thank you very much for the offer."

"Pfft, nonsense. I'll get you back. Oh, and my name's Kim-..."

"Seokjin, I know, I'm kind of your biggest fan." He had no idea if he was high or if he was dreaming, because there was no chance in... well, ever, that this could be real life. "I'm Oikawa Tooru."

"Hyung, who's that?"

The sudden voice scared Oikawa. He frantically looked around, searching for the owner.  
When he looked behind Seokjin, however, he saw the rest of BTS there, just a few meters behind him.

...Dead by BTS. That's probably what would be written on his gravestone, he thought as he struggled to even remember how to speak Japanese.

"Oh! This is Oikawa-san."

"H-hello." Good going Oikawa, keep stuttering and they might think you can't even talk.

They rest of BTS greeted him with "hey" And "hello"s and he thought that he could actually die happy now.

Then he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Could you please show me the way out?" He asked.  
"I can to that." Jimin said and the only thing Oikawa could think was 'OMG his eye smile' and so, he squealed internally.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

"Where were you?!" Iwazumi asked when he joined the group again.

"I got lost."Oikawa mumbled and he could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Shittykawa."Iwazumi muttered and smacked Oikawa on the head. And, unknown to Iwaizumi, exactly where Oikawa had hit his head earlier that day.

"Ouch, Iwa-chan". Oikawa pouted and rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"But really, where were you? You were gone for ages". 

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Iwaizumi looked at him confused but then he just shrugged and walked up to join the rest of their little group.

Even if he had told them what had happened would they believe him? Cause who would believe that he, Oikawa Tooru, had just talked to BTS, backstage, on one of their concerts. Even if he still didn't mean to end up there, he was still really glad he did. He hoped to see them again sometime, even though the chances if that happening was really small. Like, once in three lifetimes small.

Which actually is pretty fucking small, if you think about it.


	3. Iwaizumi aka the guy WHO screams at Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The devil is in the detail" - a catch or mysterious element hidden in the details, meaning that something might seem simple at a first look but will take more time and effort to complete than expected.
> 
> Oikawa is BTS biggest fan.  
> So when he sees that BTS is having a concert he knows that he jus put has to go.  
> He just tells Iwa-chan about, but in just a few hours it seems that the whole volleyball trainingcamp knows about it.  
> And some of them decides to tag along.  
> Crossposted on Archive of Our Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are really sorry that the chapter was one day late <3  
> But we'll hope you like it anyway.

Yesterday's concert went really well. But Yoongi couldn't help like he had done something wrong. He nearly always felt like this after a concert. The others would say that he was just overthinking things, but Yoongi couldn't help it. When he was on stage, rapping, he felt like he was high on life. But when he walked of the stage, that was when he started to overthink things. He took it out on the others, and that was what happened the day after the concert.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

"Yoongi, you have to get up." He heard someone say, "Come on now." When the person pulled of his cover, however, Yoongi opened his eyes to see who it was. He came face to face with Seokjin. Annoyed, he tried to get his cover back but Seokjin wouldn't let him. Right now he wanted nothing more than to take that cover back, curl up under it and hide from the world. After a minute or so of trying to get his covers back from Seokjin, Yoongi finally gave up. He got up from the bed and put on whatever was closest to him. It's not like it mattered anyway, they didn't have anything important today.

"How late were you even up yesterday? You should go to bed earlier, you know. We're on a tour after all."

It was like something inside of him snapped. Yoongi knew that Seokjin only did this because he cared, but he was tired, so, so tired after being kept up by his thoughts nearly all night.

"Stop it, okay?! Stop acting like you're my mom. I can fucking take care of myself!!" He didn't even look at Seokjin when he grabbed his jacket and phone and stormed out of the hotel room. But he could only imagine the hurt look he must have had on his face. He could hear someone walking behind, trying to catch up with him. At first he thought that it was Seokjin but when the person grabbed his arm and turned him around, he saw that it was Namjoon. Of course it was him.

"Yoongi, where are you going?" Yoongi looked at him, he looked worried.

He wanted to reply with, 'nothing', but he was so angry. So angry at himself. So he just said,  
"Why do you care?!" And ripped his arm out of Namjoon's grasp and walked out of the hotel.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

"Oi, Shittykawa!"

Oikawa paused in the middle of putting his shoes on. Turning around, he spotted Iwaizumi jogging up to him. When he stopped in front of him, Oikawa couldn't help but think of how good Iwaizumi looked. He always looked good, but this particular morning his hair looked soft and messier than normal, like he just got out of the shower and towel dried it. He was also kinda flushed and slightly out of breath, which made his brain go to places. Maybe not the best places in this situation, but he couldn't help it. He had to get away.

He swallowed. "Yes Iwa-chan?"

"Where are you going?"

"The store, I'm gonna buy something. Did you want to go with me? Aw, Iwa-chan!!"

"What?! Hell no. But I got a list from Sawamura. Take it with you and get whatever it says."

"...So that means I'll have to go alone. Mean."

"Did you even listen?!"

"Yes I did. Now I have to go. Bye." With that, he took the list from Iwaizumi and walked out of the building. There was a store close, only around the corner and a bit straight forward. They had pretty much everything. He looked down on the list. He was supposed to get the basics, like eggs and milk, because, as it said at the top, Sugawara wanted to bake something. Well then.

His phone suddenly buzzed, indicating that he had received a message. Pulling it out from his pocket, he saw that the message was from none other than Kuroo Tetsurou. Why would Kuroo message him? 

However, the message read "Hello". It made him very confused. He wrote back a "Hi?".

His phone buzzed again, though. Once again, Kuroo.

'Get over here'

Looking around, he saw a small café and someone waving frantically. Upon seeing who it was, he walked faster towards them.

"Hello~!" He did a peace sign.

Kenma grunted in response, eyes glued to a game. Kuroo smiled fondly at him, before looking back to Oikawa and smirking that annoying, patented way of his. "Fancy meeting you here. What brings you?"

"Nothing of your concern."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at that. "Huh. You want something? I can pay."

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got a little something to do. Bye bye!!"

"Oh, mmkay. See ya later, then."

He waved a little to them as he turned around and continued his walk, and nothing more interesting happened in almost 20 Minutes. 

 

However, as he was searching for a his favorite ice cream, he was interrupted by someone backing straight into him. 

"Ah, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, so it was my fault!"

The person sounded very distressed. He turned around, and there, standing behind him while looking behind himself frequently, stood Suga. Also known as Min Yoongi. As in from BTS. He probably looked really stupid just standing there, staring dumbfoundedly at his idol. So, shaking himself out of his chock, he thought of something good to say. If his brain would connect to the rest of him, that is. Fortunately, it did. But, in the exact same moment that happened, he heard screaming and a group of maybe 30 people, mostly females running straight toward them.

"Oh, no!"

Suga had spoken. He sounded very... scared might not be right, but annoyed wasn't it either. It was like a mix in between those two. Deciding to help Suga out, he quickly chose how to manage this. He had experience when it came to hiding, after all.

"Hey, follow me!"

With no other choice, Yoongi decided to follow this somewhat familiar face in behind som unopened boxes that casually stood behind a shelf with bags of chips on it. Why? He didn't know.

"Stay hidden here for a while, I'll come back when they're gone."

With that, Oikawa stealthily walked out from where they were hiding, looking around. The fans were standing in a big circle, and judging by the look on their faces they were plotting something.

He walked towards them, smiling. He heard someone mumble "isn't that Oikawa Tooru? From Aoba Jousai?" and before he knew it everyone's attention was on him. He seemed to be more popular than he thought. They were a little annoying, to be honest, especially the ones that asked for a selfie. Those were the worst. He never liked selfies or normal pictures of himself. To be honest, he hated them. They also asked for autographs, though, which was a lot better. He didn't need to see himself on someone else's pictures on twitter the day after.

After almost 20 Minutes later he had managed to get them to go home, and he went back to where Suga was hiding. 

"Hey, they're gone."

"Thank you for that." There was a pause where Suga just looked at him with a neutral face. Then, "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"Ahh... yes? Kind of?"

Suga's face lit up and Oikawa squealed internally. "Ah!! Wait! Aren't you the guy who got lost? And then walked straight into Seokjin hyung?"

Oikawa blushed, thinking of the embarrassing memory from the day before.

"Ah, yes. That's me. Oikawa Tooru."

"Well then, hello. I'm Min-..."

"Yoongi." Oikawa interrupted. Upon realizing what he'd done, he quickly apologized. "Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I-I'm just a really big fan of you and the rest and... yeah. Sorry."

Suga laughed quietly and said that it was fine, honestly. 

Oikawa quickly looked at his phone and when he saw the clock, he panicked. 

"OH SHIT!! I have a really important game in 30 minutes! Iwa-chan will be disappointed again!"

"A game?"

Oikawa rubbed his neck. "Yeah, volleyball. Would you like to come and watch? You could take the rest of the group with you. Only if you want to, though! I hope it's not too much trouble!"

"Oh, no it's fine. We could need a distraction, it's been kind of a...uh...so... I'll message the others, they should be here somewhere."

Suga pulled up his phone and sent a message. Oikawa thought that he maybe should excuse himself, pay and get back to escape the wrath of Iwaizumi, but his internal monologue was interrupted by Suga's voice.

"They liked the idea and are on their way here. Would you mind waiting? Only- Oh! There they are!"

Oikawa turned around and saw them walking towards them. This was like a dream come true. When they stopped before him and said hello, he had to remember how to breathe. But then he remembered why they were here. Then he remembered Iwaizumi.

"Hi! Should we go then? I just have to pay for this." He said. The others nodded.

 

When he was done paying he got a call. 

"Hello...?"

"OI, SHITTYKAWA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! THE GAME STARTS IN LIKE TEN MINUTES!!"

Oikawa had to hold the phone away from his ear. Everyone from BTS looked horrified.

"Ah, Iwa-chan! Don't worry, I'm on my way. I got some people with me who will watch the game!!"

"Oikawa, I swear to god if it's one of your fans-..."

"OH! No, no, no, it's not. But I wanna keep it a surprise, you know?"

"...Whatever. Just hurry, you have to be here in five."

"WHAT?!" And Iwaizumi hung up on him.

"Who was that?" Kim Namjoon asked.

"That was Iwa-chan. He is scary when he's mad, so we need to hurry!"

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Yoongi didn't know why he just said yes to going to some random persons volleyball match. He wanted- no, needed to apologize to Seokjin and... Namjoon. He thought that maybe their group needed this. A calm day. Also, they didn't know much about what they could do while they were in Tokyo. So maybe this would be a good start.

The weird guy who stumbled into Seokjin the day before, Oikawa, said that he needed to go and change for the game and told Yoongi and the rest of BTS to go and sit down by the benches. But before Seokjin could sit down, Yoongi stopped him. 

"Can I talk to you?" 

"Sure." Seokjin answered and he and Yoongi stepped away from the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you." 

Seokjin put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. "I was never angry at you Yoongi, but you know that you can talk to us right? Me, Namjoon or anyone else from the group. If you want to talk, we'll listen." Then Seokjin gave his shoulder a squeeze and the two of them walked back to their places.

"Have you and Seokjin made up now?" Namjoon asked and put a hand on his knee. It was a thing friends could do, but Yoongi didn't really feel like that was what is was.

"Yeah, we have. I'm sorry for how I acted towards you too, you know?" 

"Yeah, I know." Then Namjoon smiled and his dimples showed and Yoongi couldn't help but smile a small smile of his own.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

They made it there in time and as promised, Oikawa had changed and was ready to play. He'd never changed that fast in his entire life, so that was nice. He got his favorite group to sit down by the benches, as well. His whole team looked pretty stupid when that saw who he brought. Their jaws were slack and their eyes threatened to fall out. Even Iwaizumi's eyebrows was raised, and that was an accomplishment in itself. He felt very proud.

Unfortunately, he had forgot about Hinata. The ball of sunshine had happily bounced in like nothing was wrong, and when he saw BTS sitting there he had freaked out. Sawamura had to threaten him with a scarily calm voice, much like the calm before a storm, so that he would leave them alone. He then apologized for the boy.

 

The game started shortly after that. Oikawa made an impressive serve, but Kuroo somehow saved it and sent it to Lev. Who failed, but Yaku was quick to save it. He could have sworn he saw Yaku's eyes lingering a little too long on Lev's relieved smile.

By the time it was his turn, he made a rather graceful toss to Iwaizumi, who slammed it down, right through Nekoma's block.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

He had no idea what had happened, but sometime during that game something went wrong and they ended up losing the game. He watched as the players from the other team hugged each other and he felt like maybe he had done something wrong. He looked at his team members. That all looked so sad, some of them were even crying. He had definitely done something.

He waited for the disappointed comments to hit him. He waited for Iwaizumi's 'why did you do that?! That was such a stupid mistake that could easily have been avoided if you did this instead!'. He waited for everyone to point out his flaws, every single one of them.

But nothing was heard. He glanced toward the benches. Everyone was watching them with wide eyes and awestruck faces. It was quiet for a moment, and then...

"OH MY GOD!! OIKAWA THAT WAS AMAZING!!"

BTS was cheering. For Oikawa. And Iwaizumi. But it still felt like Oikawa had done something right for once, and now even his biggest idols were happy. 

They were happy, because of him.

They weren't just saying an uninterested 'well done'. No. They were actually saying it very loud, screaming it, almost, and something like this had never happened before. His parents hadn't really had any interest in what he did. In him. As soon as he did something, good or bad, they yelled at him. Sometimes he would even end up with a bruise. When he got older, though, he realized that the less he was home, the less he had to meet his parents. And dear god did he feel stupid when he realized that he could have avoided them for almost three years but simply didn't think of it sooner.

But seeing his idols cheering on him, not him cheering on them, felt strange. Having someone cheering on him at all felt foreign, almost. Not in a bad way, though. It felt... amazing.

He felt the all too familiar sting in his eyes, and then something wet tickled his cheek. He cursed under his breath and quickly wiped it away.

He looked at Iwaizumi, who met his eyes. Iwaizumi was the only one that knew this side of Oikawa, and all he wanted to do was to comfort him, hold him in his arms and tell him that everything would be okay. But right now, Oikawa's eyes sent him a pleading request. He nodded.

And with a smile as fake as the happiness he had felt through the years, Oikawa turned to cheer everyone else up. Like he always did.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Changing and showering went incredibly slow. No one spoke. No one, not even Oikawa, who took longer than usual. He was waiting for the others to get out. He needed to be alone with Iwaizumi for a while.

And when they were finally alone in the locker room, Iwaizumi looked over to Oikawa. Oikawa, whose smile was long gone and whose demons were still fighting with him in the middle.

Iwaizumi quickly walked over to Oikawa and pulled him into a hug. Oikawa buried his nose in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck, took a deep breath- and let the first sob rock his body. Iwaizumi just held him. Hugged him close, breathing in his scent and threading his fingers through his hair with one hand. Then he started singing.

And Oikawa cried even harder, his sobs rocking his body with such force that they had to sit down on the cold floor. But neither of them cared.

Oikawa's tears was pouring freely now, his mouth open in a silent scream. He didn't understand. What had been the trigger? Why was he crying? He hadn't been crying for almost 6 months now, and-...

Oh

Seeing people sitting there, cheering him on. Of course his team cheered him on, but this was different.

These people weren't his family. His family, who he had last met a couple of months ago. The ones who never appreciated him.

But just seeing BTS there, sitting where normal parents would have sat while cheering for their beloved child, brought back so many memories.

He didn't want to think about all of that.

But he couldn't help himself.

So he just sat there, on the floor, crying with Iwazumi's arms around him and the gentle sound of his voice in his ears.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Namjoon told the rest of his group that he was just had something to do and stayed back after they left. He stayed because he wanted to talk to Oikawa. He stayed outside the locker rooms and waited.

When he the doors finally opened he thought that it was Oikawa at first. Then he realized that no, it wasn't Oikawa. It was that guy who always screamed at Oikawa. What was his name again? Iwazumi?

"Why are you still here? Did you forget something?" Iwazumi asked, confused.

"Uhh... no, sorry. I just wanted to ask Oikawa something. Is he here?"

"No, he felt sick so he left."

"Oh, then, could you give him this?" Namjoon handed him a piece of paper and Iwazumi looked at it weirdly. Why would this guy just hand him a piece of paper? With the request of giving it to Oikawa, no less? Iwazumi turned the paper around.

"A phone number?"

"That's my phone number, could you please give that to Oikawa?"

"Why would you give your phone number to him?" Iwazumi still didn't understand.

"Cause today, when we were here with all the teams, is the first in a very long time that I have seen my members so relaxed and free. Don't get me wrong, though. We love to stand on stage and sing, rap and dance, but sometimes it's just fun for us to do normal things, with people who aren't famous." Iwazumi nodded.

"Okay, I'll give this to Oikawa." And just as he was about to turn around, Namjoon stopped him.

"Wait, one more thing. I can trust you right? Can I trust that you don't go and leak all this to the media. I know this might be a very rude thing to ask, but I just felt like I kind of had to."

Iwaizumi looked Namjoon in the eyes, to show that he was honest. "Of course, we're not the kind of people to do that."

"Good, then we will maybe see you soon then." Namjoon said and with that he left.


	4. Tell me what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The devil is in the detail" - a catch or mysterious element hidden in the details, meaning that something might seem simple at a first look but will take more time and effort to complete than expected.
> 
> Oikawa is BTS biggest fan.  
> So when he sees that BTS is having a concert he knows that he jus put has to go.   
> He just tells Iwa-chan about, but in just a few hours it seems that the whole volleyball trainingcamp knows about it.  
> And some of them decides to tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy people ;)

They were back at the hotel now. The match were over, but that didn't mean they hadn't stopped talking about it. Especially the maknaeline.

"But did you see Oikawa?! He was definitely the most amazing one." Jimin said to Jungkook and Taehyung.

"What are you talking about?! Did you even see their ehhhh... what is it called again?" Taehyung asked with a confused look on his face. 

"Spiker, Wing Spiker, I think." Seokjin answered from where he was sitting on one of the beds with Hoseoks arm around him.

"Yeah him, that scary looking guy. He..." 

"His name is Iwazumi, Iwaizumi Hajime." Namjoon interrupted as he stepped into the hotel room.

"Okay then, that scary looking guy, Iwazumi. HE WAS AMZING!!"

"I'm with Taehyung on this one." Jungkook said and Jimin pouted.

"I can't help that he is right." Jungkook said to his defense and Jimin pouted even more.

The three of them continued to argue over who had looked the most amazing on the court, but Yoongi blocked out the sound. He was too tired to listen to them. He started to get so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear when Namjoon sat down next to him.

"Yoongi?" Namjoon asked and Yoongi jumped.

"Yah! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Hyung." Namjoon said but he didn't look sorry at all. He was just sitting there with a smile on his face, that idiot.

Namjoon looked like he was just about to say something, but then he got interrupted by Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung! Who do you think was the best?" Yoongi sighed. He loved the members, he really did, they were like family to him. But today he just wanted some peace and quiet.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

"How the hell do you think we'll be able to survive if we keep buying you things? Answer me, you worthless-...!"

He didn't hear the rest as pain shot through his ribs. This wasn't really a new thing. But it was always scary when his parents got mad.

It felt like he suddenly couldn't breathe. His throat felt tight, it felt like his chest would explode from the weird, unexplainable feelings that appeared. What had happened?

Ah, yes. He had asked if he could get some money to go and buy a gift to Iwa-chan since his friend's birthday was in a week. He wanted to give something to him for once, not just a hug. Though, he wouldn't ever say no to one from Iwa-chan.

His father wasn't home yet, and he hoped that his slightly older twin sister was hiding upstairs. She didn't have to watch this, her brother being such a weakling. Lying there, screaming on the floor from pain he should be used to. He was pathetic. He was supposed to be strong, to protect his sister from dangers.

Not lie here like a sheep in the jaws of a wolf.

"ANSWER ME! How do you think we could ever provide you with necessary stuff like food, usable clothes and a bed to sleep in? You should feel bad about having what you do already! Your father and I works our asses off just to get you this! I hope you feel bad!"

After almost twenty minutes of continued screams, kicks and hateful comments, his mother finally left, all the while mumbling something about her ungrateful, worthless excuses for children.

He did feel bad. He felt bad for ever talking about this, for ever thinking this. For breathing. For existing.

He didn't know how long he laid there, numbly staring into the wall. He was still in agony, still had tears streaming down his thin face. He would probably get bruises. He just hoped he could hide them. The last thing he wanted was for Iwa-chan to worry.

He slowly got to his feet and got up the stairs. It hurt. When he got into the room he shared with his sister, he collapsed onto the somewhat thick mattress he called his bed. He curled up under the heap of blankets and shut his eyes, tears still falling silently.

He didn't know what time it was when he was awoken by a creak from across the room, then quiet footsteps. He heard another creak, this time closer, and everything was quiet for a minute. Then the footsteps was heard again, closer this time, and when they finally stopped they were standing right in front of him. He didn't want to open his eyes.

"Tooru...? Are you awake?" Came the silent, gentle whisper of his sister. He silently let out a breath and peeked out from the blanket. And in the careful light from the moon outside he could see her face.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" She had been crying again. He hated when that happened, because it meant that he hadn't been able to protect her from something. Again.

She nodded. Then she stopped herself and looked confused for a second before shaking her head. "Yes. Well, no. I woke up from a nightmare, but I can't remember it so I'm fine now. Can I... can I sleep with you tonight? I promise to move before they wake up in the morning."

She looked so sad. Her eyes, red from crying, pleaded for him to say yes, and he had never been able to say no to her. So he scooted over to make place and lifted the corner of the blanket up a little so she could crawl in beside him.

When they finally settled, they both fell asleep in no time, tired from crying.

 

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

 

"Here." Iwaizumi said as he gave Oikawa the piece of paper he had gotten from Namjoon.

"What is this?" the setter asked with tears streaks still visible on his face.

"That tall guy...uh...Namjoon? He told me to give this to you. It's his phone number."

Oikawa looked at it with widened eyes.  
"His phone number? Why would he give this to someone like me?" He started to cry again.

 

"Oi, Shittykawa, he wouldn't give his phone number to anybody. He trusts you. And why do you think he does that? Because you didn't want them anything stupid like many other people would. You simply wished for them to watch the game. He even told me that this was the first time in a very long time that he saw his members so relaxed and free. Because of you Oikawa. Remember? You were the one who Invited them here."

"That's the longest I have ever heard you talk, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said and Iwaizumi sighed in relief. It seemed like Oikawa was feeling a little bit better now.

"Thank you Iwa-chan."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But we have to get you to bed now you idiot, because I ain't gonna carry you."

Oikawa was too tired to walk, though, so he did end up carrying him anyway. But Iwazumi realized that he didn't even mind it that much.

 

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

 

It was late at night now. Yoongi was tired. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't sleep.

Everything just kept replaying in his head, like a broken record.

You are not good enough for BTS. You need to lose weight.The rest of the group would be better off without you.

His thoughts was too loud. After a while he decided to get out of bed, he wasn't going to get much sleep anyway. He put on a pair of sweatpants, pulled a t-shirt over his head and then carefully tiptoed out of his room so he wouldn't wake Seokjin. He couldn't go on a walk cause then he would just get lost like he did last time. So he had to go for the next best thing, and that was the roof. If you could even get to there of course. He started off with taking the elevator but he had to take the stairs for the last part. The first thing he noticed was that the door was open and the second thing he noticed was how cold it was. Yoongi wished he had brought a jacket or something. He saw that a person was sitting out there, but they was facing the other way so he couldn't see if he recognized the person or not.

 

"Hello?" He said carefully. The person turned around and he saw that it was Namjoon. Of course it was him. He seemed to be everywhere Yoongi went these days.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Namjoon asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Yoongi asked as he stepped out on the roof and closed the door behind him.

"I'm...thinking." He said after a while. Yoongi walked up Namjoon and sat down beside him. Neither of them said anything for a while. They just sat there, looking at the stars in peaceful silence.

After a few minutes of silence Namjoon spoke up.

"Don't you think Seokjin would have made a great leader?" He said, still looking up at the night sky.

Yoongi frowned. He hated when Namjoon thought about these kinds of things.

"I think you're a great leader Namjoon." Yoongi said honestly.

"Do you really? What good things have I even done for this group?"

Yoongi didn't know what to say. He wasn't good at this kind of thing. But this was Namjoon, he knew him. He knew what he thought, what he liked. What he feared.

"You have done so much for this group." He said. He then proceeded to pull Namjoon into a hug, and after a minute or so he could feel the wetness from Namjoon's tears on his shoulder. But, he realized, he could care less.

"I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Maybe I should just leave?" Namjoon said, voice quiet. Yoongi just pulled him closer.

"No, we need you Namjoon. I need you." He knew something had changed between them. He didn't know when, but something had definitely changed. Things were not the same anymore. He didn't know who he was anymore. Namjoon's roomate, his friend? No. Those words just felt wrong somehow.

They finally pulled away from the hug and Yoongi realized how cold he was. It was freezing out here.

"Yoongi, I..." Namjoon stopped. Their faces were close, really close, just a few centimeters apart.

Yoongi knew how dangerous this was. He knew he really shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't even bring himself to care. Namjoon's lips were like a breath of fresh air. They were soft and plump against his own chapped ones.

Namjoon didn't respond at first, too shocked to move. But when he finally did Yoongi combed his fingers through Namjoon's hair in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Namjoon put his arms around Yoongi's waist.

It was too late to go back to ignoring these feeling now. To pretend like there wasn't anything between them. But it wasn't like either of them cared anyway. It was nice, Yoongi thought, to just sit here and kiss Namjoon, on a hotel rooftop in the middle of Tokyo, with nothing but the other on their minds. They could care about everything else tomorrow.

 

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

 

Oikawa woke up the next day feeling much better than he had the day before. He must have slept many, many hours. But who cared. It was Saturday.

But he couldn't remember how he got to his bed, though. Maybe Iwa-chan had carried him?

"So sweet, Iwa-chan." He whispered to himself with a smile on his face as he got up from bed.

Then he remembered, yesterday Iwazumi had given him Namjoon's phone number. He pulled out his phone from where it had been under his pillow and unlocked it. He went to add a new contact and put in Namjoon' number, but then he hesitated. What was he even going to write to him? He choose to just write a simple 'Hi~, this is Oikawa!". He hoped he didn't sound too weird.

Finally rstanding up though, he pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. It was incredibly quiet. Where was everyone?

He looked around for his team. When he finally found them they were in the kitchen with some people from Fukurodani, Nekoma and Karasuno.

"Oi, Shittykawa!" He heard. Looking around for the one and only who could have said that, he found the ace a few meters away. He was talking to Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi.

"What are you talking about without me, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked with a pout.

"We talked about going out and having dinner or something with our teams." The Karasuno captain answered. Oikawa was just about to say something but then his phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket to look at it. It was a message from Namjoon. It said:

'Hi, we will be in Tokyo for another day or two and we were wondering if you and your team wanted to meet up with us, maybe dinner?'

Oikawa squealed.

And Iwazumi jumped about two meters into the air. 

"What the fuck, Shittykawa?"

"Iwa-chan, OMG IWA-CHAN"

"What?!" 

"BTS wants to meet up with us."

"OYA?! BTS?! Then what are you waiting for? Invite them!" Bokuto said with Kuroo nodding in agreement beside him.

"Iwa-chan pleaseee can we do that?" Oikawa asked, still fangirling way too much to actually be able to stay still.

"Do whatever you want." Iwaizumi sighed.

"Omg, thank you so much!" He said and threw himself at Iwaizumi, who wasn't ready for the sudden attack. They ended up on the floor. The other captains laughed and Iwaizumi sighed.

When he finally calmed down, Oikawa sent a text back to Namjoon.

'We will have dinner with three other teams tonight and you are welcome to join if you want.'

Just a minute later he got a reply.

'Sure, just say where and when and we'll be there.'

Oikawa squealed again.

And guess what? Iwaizumi sighed.


	5. I have a lot of tears but I don’t wanna cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The devil is in the detail" - a catch or mysterious element hidden in the details, meaning that something might seem simple at a first look but will take more time and effort to complete than expected.
> 
> Oikawa is BTS biggest fan.  
> So when he sees that BTS is having a concert he knows that he jus put has to go.   
> He just tells Iwa-chan about, but in just a few hours it seems that the whole volleyball trainingcamp knows about it.  
> And some of them decides to tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from seventeen’s song don’t wanna cry.   
> Use of foul language and could be triggering for some.

All of BTS were once again sitting together in one of their hotel rooms.

"I'm so bored." Taehyung complained from where he was laying, face down on the floor.

"How dare you even complain about anything when we got a two day break? A TWO DAY BREAK!" Hoseok said and threw a pillow at Taehyung.

"Yah! Why did you do that?!" Hoseok didn't even get a chance to answer before he, too, got a pillow thrown at him, by a very grumpy Yoongi.

"Stop it you brats, I'm trying to sleep." That immediately got them to shut up. He chuckled. Nobody wanted to fight a tired Min Yoongi. He looked up when he heard Namjoon chuckle but when their eyes met, he quickly looked down again. They both knew that they should talk, but neither of them wanted to be the one to ask the other. 

They didn't have anything planned for the day and Namjoon felt the same as Yoongi, he just wanted to sleep cause last night he didn't go to bed until four because of everything that "happened". But it was kind of hard to sleep when Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook wouldn't stop talking so loudly and Hoseok and Seokjin was being way too lovey dovey.

When he finally managed to block out any annoying or unnecessary sound his phone vibrated. Namjoon sighed, looked like the world wasn't going to let him sleep. He picked up his phone from where it had been lying beside him opened it to see who was texting him.

'Hello~! This is Oikawa' The text said.

Oh, that's right, he gave his number to that Iwaizumi guy so he could give it to Oikawa. He thought about what to reply with, but then he got an idea.

'Hi! We will be in Tokyo for a few more days and we were wondering if you and your team wanted to meet up with us, maybe for dinner?'

He clicked send and then he sat there and waited for a reply. Not even two minutes later he got one.

'We will be having dinner with three other teams tonight and you're free to join if you want :D'

"I'm so boooooOOORED." Taehyung whined for what must have been the 100th time.

"Quit whining already!" Hoseok and Yoongi shouted at the same time and Namjoon hoped none of the other hotel guests heard it. He decided that he, as he was the leader of the group, should probably intervene before somebody started to fight. Because knowing his group, that would probably happen.

"I know what we can do." Namjoon interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What is it?! Tell me, I need to know!" Taehyung said and jumped up from the floor.

"Or, rather, I have something planned for us." Namjoon corrected himself. "We will have dinner with Oikawa and three other volleyball teams."

"Really?! We will meet Oikawa and that scary looking guy... Iwaizumi, right? Are we gonna meet them again?!"

Namjoon internally face palmed, but nodded none the less.

"That's sounds like a great idea, when and where will we meet them?" Seokjin asked.  
"Don't know yet, he hasn't answered." Namjoon answered and laid back down on the bed, he could probably sleep a bit before everybody started to talk loudly again.

"Did you even see Iwazumi play?!" Taehyung nearly shouted and Namjoon sighed, seemed like everybody was against him getting some sleep today.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Oikawa couldn't believe that BTS were gonna go and eat with them. He had met them a couple of times now which was absolutely amazing but now he was actually going to sit down and talk with them. And, hopefully, hold a normal, casual, slow, non-fancrying, conversation like a normal human being. Where you talk about normal things.

"So..." Kuroo said. "When do we think we can all go?"

"Tomorrow maybe? My team has some stuff to do tonight." Daichi answered and the other two other captains nodded. Oikawa panicked.

"Tomorrow?! What, no! I told BTS that we would meet them tonight. What am I supposed to do now?!" He had no idea what to do.

"But our team don't have anything planned tonight, right?" Iwazumi asked Oikawa as he placed a hand on his shoulder. No one knew if it was out of comfort or to keep him from running around in Oikawa nodded.

"Then, just our team can go with them." He felt stupid. Of course they could just do that instead. He nearly panicked for no reason. 

"Kinda wanted to go, though..." Kuroo said somewhat silently, in fear of his coach hearing. No one wanted to go against Nekomata. 

"Yeah, I get ya." Iwaizumi said. Suddenly his eyes were on Oikawa. "What are you waiting for then Shittykawa? Text them." Oikawa quickly pulled up his phone and wrote a text to Namjoon.

'So sorry for the late reply!!! D: there has kind of been a change of plans and now only my team will go out for dinner.  
I could send you the adress and time if you're still interested??'

He asked Iwazumi for the adress, wrote it in the message, and then he clicked send. And of course he realized that he didn't write the time after he sent it. So he wrote it and sent that too.

"Has he answered yet?" Iwazumi asked after 5 minutes, and Oikawa shook his head. But just as he did that, his phone vibrated.

"I mean, now he has." He picked up his phone from his pocket to look at the message.

"Well? What does it say?"

"He says they’ll be there." Oikawa could barely contain his fanboying anymore and Iwazumi hit him over his head for squeling so much, but not even that could bring his mood down.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

 

It had been a few hours now and they had arrived at the restaurant. It looked cozy, with all the furniture being in dark brown wood and with dark red and golden details. Candles were lighted at every table, there was enough space for them all and the restaurant wasn't in the middle of the city so there weren’t as much people, which meant that BTS would not be as easily recognized. Namjoon liked this place.

Even though it looked like a place where you'd take your lover for a date.

Spotting Oikawa in a corner, Namjoon walked over to him, knowing that his group would follow. He carefully laid a hand on Oikawa's shoulder and the man jumped before turning around with such speed that Namjoon thought he would kill himself by accidentally twisting his neck.

Mentally shaking his head, he smiled. "Hello, Oikawa."

"Ah, hello Namjoon-sama!" Oikawa replied. The rest of BTS snickered when they heard Namjoon-sama. Namjoon turned around to glare at them and they instantly stopped snickering but he could see that they were trying hard not to laugh, even Yoongi looked like he had a hard time fighting a smile. He sighed and turned back to Oikawa. Namjoon chuckled and scratched his neck. 

Namjoon chuckled. "You don't have to call me Namjoon-sama. It makes me feel kind of old."

And god did Oikawa feel like an idiot. So he quickly stuttered out a 'sorry!!' and looked down, blushing furiously and suddenly finding his shoes more interesting than anything else in the world.

Upon seeing the look on the other man's face, Namjoon panicked. "Ahh!! No, no, it's fine, really. I just, ah, thought it wasn't needed? I-I mean, you can keep using them if you want to-"

He was interrupted by an annoyed Iwaizumi walking over and hitting the back of Oikawa's head. "The hell are you making them, and us, for that matter, wait for?! Hanamaki's almost eating the goddamn table!" He paused and looked at BTS. "Sorry. Let's get some food." And so he grabbed the back of Oikawa's shirt and pulled him over to the table. Namjoon and his members followed them just a few seconds after. 

.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Iwazumi pushed Oikawa down in a chair at a table that looked like it was big enough to fit half of Japan. But, Oikawa thought, because both his team and bts were going to sitting together, the table probably needed to be that big. Namjoon sat down beside him and the rest of bts sat down shortly after.

At first it was quiet at the table, because nobody really knew what to say. 

Oikawa looked down at the table and thought really hard about something he could say that would start a conversation, but he looked up when he heard his name being called. 

He then saw that it was Jimin that had called his name. "I...I" Jimin said, his cheeks turning a bright red. "I thought that you looked really cool in the volleyball match." 

Oikawa was so shocked that he forgot how to answer. Jimin, Park Jimin from BTS had just say that he looked cool when he played in the volleyball match. After a few seconds of silence Oikawa got his brain to work again. 

"Thank you so much Jimin- ." He said with a smile. Jimin smiled back and, oh god that eye smile. Oikawa thought that he couldn't fanboy anymore than he already did but when Jimin smiled and his adorable eye smile showed, Oikawa could barely stop himself from screaming out loud. 

After that it seemed like it was much easier to have a conversation with each other, the maknae line of BTS started to argue over who looked the coolest in the volleyball in the volleyball match, Oikawa or Iwazumi, for what was like the 7th time (according to Namjoon). Hoseok eventually joined in in the conversation and the four of them kept arguing over it and after a while iwazumi said that he, of course was the most amazing and Oikawa looked at iwazumi with a mock hurt expression and said iwa-chan and everyone laughed. 

A waitress came after a while and they all ordered and then they all contained to talk and laugh until their food came out and even when they were eating they could barely stop talking long enough to take a bite of food. It was nice, Oikawa thought, to just sit here and talk with each other and not caring much for stuff they had to do.

A bit later, when they were almost done with their food, someone from another table started yelling. Oikawa paused in the middle of his rant about aliens he had had with Jimin, to see who it was. Another yell was heard and everybody at their table went quiet. 

 

 

"Hey! You, in the white t-shirt!" The person's eyes where glued on Oikawa.

The latter swallowed. Did that guy mean Oikawa? Or was he looking at someone behind him? Oikawa was indeed wearing a white T-shirt. And he looked very good in it, too. That must have been the reason behind the staring. But suddenly all eyes in the restaurant were on him, and he felt stupidly anxious.

"D-do you mean me?" Oikawa stuttered out.

"Yeah I mean you! What are you? A girl? Or are you a guy? I'm sorry, I just can't place you. I mean, you don't have the looks to be a girl, but you're wearing pink jeans nail polish and even makeup! Only girls can wear that shit!" The guy said mockingly. He inhaled and let out an evil laugh. "I've seen people like you before, you're all freaks!"

A freak. He wasn't new to this word. It had haunted him since he was a child; it always appeared in his nightmares. It haunted him even when he wasn't sleeping. It seemed, no matter how much he wanted to forget, it would always return.

A familiar, ticklish feeling ran down his cheek, and before Oikawa realized what it was, there was a sudden movement beside him. He turned his head, and looked at his childhood friend. Correction: furious childhood friend.

"The fuck are you talking about, you goddamned, good-for-nothing piece of shit?!"

He put a hand on Iwaizumi's arm as a silent way of saying 'It's fine, Iwa-chan'. Iwaizumi gave him an unreadable look, but sat down nonetheless. 

"Hahh! That's right, you fag. Make him stand down." He paused and looked at Iwaizumi. "Your boyfriend's ordering you around. What are you, his dog? Let me try. Lie down!" He smiled and pointed at the ground.

And Oikawa fucking lost it. It was like his body acted on its own, he took a few steps forward so there was just a few centimeters between them. He took a deep breath and said,

"Listen here you-" but he didn't get to finish, because they guy raised his fist a a hit Oikawa straight in the face. He feel to ground and several of the restaurant guests gasped. 

"Stay down there were you belong you fucking fag." Oikawa didn't answer. He could hear people starting to get up from their seats, some of them were probably going to go and maybe call the police and few of the others were probably just going to run away. Whatever confidence he had had when he stood up to the guy like that was gone now. He wanted to sink into the floor and disappear.

"Oh you asked for it!" He could hear iwazumi yell and then all he could hear was the sound of people fighting. He didn't want to stay here anymore. He stumbled up to his feet and ran out of the restaurant. 

The air outside was cold, but Oikawa could care less. He ran and ran until he couldn't hear they sound of people fighting and screaming anymore. When he finally stopped and looked around to see where he was he saw that he had ended up at a park. He slumped down on the first park bench he saw and closed his eyes and sighed. Ho did everything end up like this? The night has started of so good, so absolutely amazing, but then of course he had to ruin it. It was Oikawa's own damn fault for dressing so weirdly and bing such a...freak. He could feel tears in his eyes but he just blinked them away. 

"You sure run really fast, Oikawa opened his eyes and was surprised when he saw Suga standing there.

"Suga? What are you doing here?"

"First, call me Yoongi. And second, I'm here bacause your boyfriend was too busy fighting that jerk to see if you are okay, so here I am." Yoongi said and sat down beside him on the bench.

"You didn't have to run after me, it's my fault all of this happened. Nothing would have happened if I wasn't such a... such a.... such a freak!!" The tears Oikawa had tried so hard to blink away were now running down his cheeks.

"What? You're not a freak, Oikawa. You're just being yourself, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. That guy was just a fucking jerk."

"Thanks... Yoongi." Oikawa said with a small smile. He dried the few tears tears that were still running down his cheeks with the back of his hand and looked at Yoongi. "Iwa-chan isn't my boyfriend, and were not dating or anything."

"Hmm, then what are you two then?"

"We're..." Oikawa was going to say childhood friends, but... was that really what they were? So instead, he said "Its complicated." Yoongi answered with a 'hmm...' and then it was quiet for a few seconds. "What are you and Namjoon then?"

"It's complicated", Yoongi answered and then there were a comfortable silence again. They didn't get to enjoy it for long though.

"Guys! Isn't that Suga from BTS?!" What was earlier just a few people became many more. Yoongi mumbled a couple of swear words and stood up from the bench, Oikawa did the same. 

"It's too late now, they have already seen you, so we have to run, okay?" Oikawa nodded and then they ran as fast as they could away from the fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. If you found any spelling mistakes or things like that in the text you could if you want write that in the comments and we can change them.
> 
> We know It’s been ages since we’ve updated, we know that.   
> When we first started updated this we tried to update regularly but that didn’t really work. We can’t really blame school cause it’s been summer and all.


End file.
